


Figure it Out

by Golb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golb/pseuds/Golb
Summary: Sam让Cas走。写于S10前。
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Figure it Out

Sam抬起头盯着镜子，把浸湿的乱发拨到一边。水珠顺着脸颊滑下。

冷水没能缓解他的疲惫困倦。他该去厨房填满倒空的咖啡壶，灌得自己心悸到无法合上眼。

咖啡对天使的效果不那么显著。Sam打算去卫生间冲把脸的时候，Castiel已经趴在笔电旁边不省人事。

天使不睡觉。

Sam假装自己没有注意到Castiel生命倒计时的征兆，压抑着的咳嗽声，水肿的脸庞，不如以往敏捷的动作——Sam不自觉地看向自己扭伤的肩膀。

Sam低下头叹了声气，又抹了一把脸，手掌被胡子扎得疼了起来。得刮胡子了，他想。

一旦有新线索需要他动身去调查，一脸落魄相假扮FBI可没有什么说服力。他拿起刮胡刀，在下巴上比划了一下，没有下手。

“Sam？”

Castiel站在卫生间门口，一只手扶着门框。

没了翅膀，走路还是悄无声息。Sam想起受到过很多次惊吓的Dean曾恶狠狠地威胁说要给Castiel戴上铃铛。

Sam扯了扯嘴角，“想刮刮胡子……没有别的想法。”

Castiel露出他经典的困惑表情，Sam摇了摇头，后悔自己急于辩解，反而像是在掩饰什么。

说不准他会划伤自己，但廉价刮胡刀还不至于能在脖子捅出个窟窿来。除非他想要这样做。

在他召唤Crowley无果后没多久，Castiel出现地堡大厅里。我在天堂找不到他。这句话像是抽干了他借来的荣光。

“我可以帮你。”Castiel说着走到Sam身边。

Sam多年前亲眼见过Castiel用一把美工刀在他自己的胸膛刻上天使驱逐符咒，他完全相信Castiel能够熟练地使用锐器，但是刮胡子又是另一回事了。

不过，Sam一直没有去问Castiel在外流浪的具体经历，他只是说照顾好你自己。他也不知道Castiel的“人类技能 ”到了什么地步。

Sam把刮胡刀递给Castiel，一只手笨拙地挤出剃须膏，随意抹在脸上，然后找地方坐下来。

Castiel的指尖意外地冰凉，Sam能记得第一次见面时Castiel温热的手包裹住了他的。尽管他的话仿佛严寒。

一下又一下的刮蹭声响起。Sam感觉Cas的手不稳，但是却很熟练。他猜Cas是第一次帮别人刮胡子。

他知道他不必想办法找些话来说，但他仍想说些什么，不是关于他们寻找Dean的进展。这些天，他们没有谈过别的。

他想问，你还好吗，Cas？

然后他会得到他们两个人都知道是谎言的话——我很好。

Sam脑海里有个声音告诉他，Dean再也回不来了，Crowley在Dean遗体中塞进了别的恶魔。他该放手，他该去过上正常的生活，他执意救Dean反而会搞砸一切。

几年前Amelia突然走进他的生活。不会有好结局，他从一开始就明白，那一年的快乐时光都像是偷来的。

而Castiel一直都在。

Sam的思绪被刮胡刀落地的声音打断，他猛地转过头，看到Castiel用拳头堵住嘴，另一只手像是溺水的人在徒劳地摆动。

Sam在Castiel跌倒前抓住了他的肩膀，但是他的一只胳膊仍困在肩膀吊带里没有办法扶好Castiel。Castiel的脑袋狠狠撞上了Sam的胸膛。

Sam松开手，而Castiel颤抖得如同抽搐，一只手堵住咳嗽和气喘，一只手紧紧抓住Sam的衬衣。

就像是无声的啜泣。

没有什么东西值得失去你。Castiel曾这样说。

他隐约地意识到他也许很快就要失去Castiel了。他失去了哥哥，将来会失去Castiel吗？

可笑的是，他脸上还挂着泡沫和胡渣。所以他忍住低下头的冲动，只是拍了拍Castiel的后背。

他们这样站了一会，Castiel的身体不再轻颤，Sam知道他该放手了。然后他抓起毛巾打算擦擦脸。

“我很抱歉，Sam，我……”

“去休息，Cas，要我带你去吗。”

Castiel摇了摇头，没再抬眼看他。转身走了，脚步虚晃。

Sam继续做Castiel没完成的事情。

—

Sam回到书桌。重新打开那封电子邮件。现在他很难被天使冒犯到了，但是他也不得不承认，邮件暗示的内容——他和他哥哥的事情不能挡在Cas和天堂要务之间，不是没有道理。他该学会放手。

—

“我可以帮忙。我不是一点用处也没有”Castiel最后微弱地抗议。但他没有阻止Sam。从地堡出来，他就一直没有说话。

“我知道。一有线索我就会通知你，Cas，现在你得好好休息。”Sam把Castiel的旅行包放在旅馆地上。

他打算给Castiel一个离别前的拥抱。Castiel坐在床上，没有反应。

“照顾好自己。”他说。

然后他离开了旅馆。

他们终究会弄明白的。他们一直都是如此。


End file.
